Revenge is sweet!
by hopey1
Summary: What happens when Minato decides to take revenge and enlists the help of a prankster and his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I do not own Naruto!**

**Revenge is sweet!**

It was a bright morning in the village hidden in the leaf. All was quiet except for the chirping sounds of birds overhead and the sound of gentle rustling of leaves as the breeze caressed the trees. Minato Namikaze stared out of the window, admiring the peaceful moment. He was the fourth Hokage and was quite pleased with all that he had accomplished. Although he was pleased with the reigning peace he still craved for some for some action. I am starting to cramp up in here he thought sadly to himself.

"Damn you, Itachi!" he said aloud. At the same time Kakashi sunshined into the Hokage's office.

"Yo, sensei why the long face?" Kakashi asked whipping out a familiar orange book out of his pocket.

"Humph" Minato sat back in his chair. How did I let the old man talk me into this. He stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"This is boring Kakashi, I want to do something a bit more exciting other than reducing theses pile of sheets" he informed Kakashi with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I thought paperwork was one of the perks of being Hokage?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. Of course he is bored, he is the most competitive guy in the village apart from Naruto that is, thought Kakashi to himself. Minato shot Kakashi a glare, that could burn a hole through his face.

"Damn Itachi, when I get my hands on you", Minato mumbled.

"What are you ranting on about sensie?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored tone.

"I am not ranting, I am scheming!" Minato barked at Kakashi. Kakashi momentarily looked up from his book to witness the evil grin and the mischievous glint on his sensie's eyes. He's up to something. Kakashi shivered at that thought he felt sorry for the lucky sucker who managed to tick Minato off. Although Minato was not one for taking revenge, sometimes Kushina and her pranks did rub off on him. Not to mention the fact that he had the ultimate weapon at his disposal, namely two. Kakashi shrugged and went back to reading his book. Minato knew just exactly what he wanted to do. Haha, kill two birds with one stone, eh Kakashi! He thought evilly, already forming a plan in his head.

"Kazumi-san" Minato summoned his secretary. She was a petite woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was kind to Minato always so understanding when Minato would complain about his paperwork, offering solutions.

"Kazumi-san, I have something really important to attend to today" he informed her calmly. Kakashi looked up for a brief second before his attention was back to his book.

"Yes Hokage-same, what do you need?" Kazumi answered smiling sweetly.

"It's not something I need to discuss here Kazumi-san , but I will be away from the office all day." He smiled ear to ear.

"But what about all the paperwork Hokage-sama?" she eyed the paperwork worriedly. She knew that Minato was not a slacker, however he could get distracted.

"I have the perfect solution Kazumi-san" he looked over at Kakashi and smirked. Kazumi waited patiently for the Hokage to elaborate. She had learned early on that Minato had a Knack for saying something but then would not explain it further. Kakashi didn't seem to notice the look Minato was giving him.

"Kakashi will be here to take over from me Kazumi-san" Minato informed her.

"WHAT?" both Kazumi and Kakashi said together simultaneously.

"But sensie, I don't know how to be a Hokage!" Kakashi said. Now he really wished that he had kept his mouth closed.

"Oh it's not that hard, Kakashi, all you do is read the mission report and requests put the Hokage stamp on it." Minato explained.

"And anyway you've seen me do paperwork numerous times, I am sure you can manage. After all you are the copy ninja" Minato stood up and headed towards the door.

"But Hokage-sama what about the council?" Kazumi interjected.

"I second that" Kakashi said panic stricken.

"Kazumi-san, no one needs to know about this do they?" Minato turned around with puppy dog eyes. Kazumi faltered at that look.

"I guess so Hokage-sama" she replied hesitantly. She sighed giving in and Minato's face brightened. She left the office leaving Minato and Kakashi alone.

"But Sensie," Kakashi started but was cut off by Minato.

"If you don't do this, then I will personally burn all your copies of Icha Icha books" Minato threatened Kakashi a smirk visible on his face. He knew Kakashi would do anything for his books.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kakashi shot back.

"Care to place a bet?" Minato inquired.

"No" Kakashi replied meekly.

"Good" with that Minato opened the door and walked out.

"I hate you sensie!" Kakashi screamed but minato was already on his way to the academy barely containing his laughter. One down, one to go!

_Flashback_

"_But Hokage-sama you can't possibly go on this mission with me" Itachi flatly replied with his monotone voice._

"_Why it's a simple B rank to deliver some scroll?" Minato informed him with a pout. Itachi and Minato had been arguing for about half an hour about the mission that Itachi had been assigned. _

"_It is not important whether the mission is simple or not, the fact that the Hokage should not leave the village is most relevant," Itachi replied._

"_But it won't even take that long, a day at max" Minato stated stubbornly._

"_That is also irrelevant, the risks are too great" Itachi said._

"_What are you talking about?" Minato asked confused. Itachi sighed. Now I know where he gets it from._

"_Apart from the fact you are Hokage, we may encounter missing nins who are also hired to retrieve the scroll" Itachi explained starting to het irritated._

"_What you are saying is I can't protect myself?" Minato raised an eyebrow._

"_No far from it, I do not doubt your capabilities, Hokage-sama bit I don't think going on a mission is a good idea. Kami how did I get into this conversation thought Itachi to himself. Itachi was aware that Minato was an active person but he should have realised it would be different when he became Hokage._

"_I think that it is, I am stuck here day after day with these darn paperwork Itachi, I need to do something more!" Minato said irritated, more towards the paperwork than Itachi._

"_The answer will still be no Hokage-sama" Itachi informed him. Minato looked up. Stuck up Uchiha he thought. I could just order him but I'd rather not. Itachi was someone Minato admired for he was the ideal ninja, someone who thought about the good of his village no matter what obstacle came his way._

"_Are you the Hokage or I am?" Minato asked._

"_Exactly my point" Itachi replied._

"_So I can go?" Minato put his very best puppy dog expression on trying to break through to the ice prince._

"_No" Itachi replied not affected by Minato's expression._

"_Damn it, didn't work" Minato sighed._

"_Had I not known you from childhood then it would have. But basically no" Itachi stood up signalling the end of the conversation._

"_Your harsh Itachi" Minato said._

"_Hnn" Itachi said and sunshined out of the office._

As Minato neared his destination he was brought back from his musing, as a scream ripped through the academy.

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" The scream was none other than Iruka Umino. The academy teacher. Minato admired Iruka for putting up with all the children. I don't know how he does it Minato thought a cold shiver ran through his spine.

Minato entered the academy and went to Iruka's classroom. He opened the classroom door and gasped at what he saw. The whole classroom was covered in different colours. And Iruka was having a massive nosebleed while some of the kids were having a laughing fit. Minato carefully tread in he looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Pervert, yup definitely thought Minato.

"Oh hello Hokage-sama", Iruka noticed Minato five minutes later after getting his nosebleed under control.

"Hmm" was all Minato could manage as a particular kid with triangle markings on his face could not stop laughing, Kiba Inuzuka no doubt.

"Man that was the best one so far" *hahaha* "Did you see the look on Iruka sensie's face, priceless man".

"Shut up Kiba, Hokage-sama is here" the boy sitting next to him replied. Minato looked at them, the other boy wore sunglasses and a trenchcoat. Shino Aburame. What up with the trench coat and shades Minato thought. He gives me the creeps. Minato shrugged and turned again to Iruka.

"Hokage-sama I can explain2, Iruka muttered obviously embarrassed to be seen in a state like this.

"Do I want to know? No scratch that, just tell me are they here?" Minato asked Iruka after an inner debate. Iruka shook his head. Minato sunshined out of the classroom before anything else happened.

**AN- What will Minato do when he finds Naruto and Sasuke?**

**Please R&R thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge is sweet! Part 2!**

**AN- I do not own Naruto**

Minato knew where his two targets would be and went directly there. On top of the Hokage mountain specifically his head. He found them sat down trying to control their laughter.

"That was an excellent plan Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed once he had calmed down enough. Minato hung back and listened to them.

"But you, the best part was Iruka sensie's face when he saw your sexy jutsu" Sasuke replied panting from laughing so hard.

"Yeah did you see it? Only if we had a camera" Naruto was wondering where the hell did Sasuke get all the water balloons from.

"By the way Sasuke where did you get all the water balloons from?" Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"Well I kind of borrowed them from Itachi-niisan", sausuke informed him.

"Huh, Itachi- niiisan. What does he do with water balloons?" Saying Naruto was confused would be an understatement. As long as Naruto could remember Itachi was a true shinobi with no emotions or at least he didn't show them. Sasuke noticed the look on Naruto's confused look.

"He trains with them or something" Sasuke explained making it clear for his best friend why his brother had water balloons. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and let the topic drop, he didn't really want know what type of training the Uchiha did, anyway he was no fun. Minato decided then he should make them aware that was there.

"Gotcha!" he jumped on the boys who shot up clutching their chest. Minato could not stop laughing. It was so easy sometimes to scared them and the temptation too great.

"Dad, you scared the shi" Minato cocked an eyebrow at his son "Souls out of us" Naruto finished. He wouldn't dare say a bad word in front of his father. True they acted more like friends and his father could be laid back, but when he went into his fatherly mode it was kind of scary.

"Hey blondie, wats up?" Sasuke greeted. Minato sweat dropped at the given name. He's been hanging around with Kushina for too long. Minato sat down and motioned for the two boys to sit down. They nervously sat down knowing full well that they were in heaps of trouble. Naruto started to fidget, even though Sasuke was nervous he would never show it. Minato eyed them.

"Now what would you two be doing here instead of the academy?" Minato asked in a flat tone. Sasuke and Naruto were both aware of what was to come when Minato used that tone of voice and gulped. It meant gruelling punishment that neither wanted to do. Minato waited for them to reply while looking over at the village.

"Well, well you know dad, " Naruto could feel the sweat trickling down his face. He had always been bad at lying and whats worse was that he didn't even need to say anything and his dad could read him like an open book.

"We came to cool off, it is kind of hot today" Sasuke rescued Naruto. Trust the dobe to give us away.

"Really Sasuke" Minato asked. Kami help him it wasn't even lunchtime and these two have already pulled a prank. That inevitable considering whose son it is. If Fugaku wasn't his best friend thought Minato I could kiss my ass goodbye for corrupting the Uchiha brothers.

"Umm, yeah dad, look your face is turning red due to the heat" Naruto said convincingly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and cocked an eyebrow. Naruto smiled and winked. Sasuke smirked.

"So it has nothing to do with Iruka having a nosebleed and the classroom painted with various colours?" Minato inquired.

"Well y-you, s-see dad this is what h-happened", Naruto stuttered by soon shut up under the scrutiny of his father's gaze.

"Hmm" Minato challenged him to continue. He knew that Naruto would not be able to lie to him or fabricate tales. Minato could read his son like an open book.

"You want to add anything to that Sasuke?" Minato asked the now silent Uchiha who averted his gaze.

"Thought so", Minato murmured looking over the village once more. When will these two learn their lesson he thought. It wasn't the first time that these two had gotten into trouble and it wasn't the first time that Minato had caught them.

"How are you to going to learn to become a ninja, if you don't pay attention in the academy?" Minato asked them. It wasn't the first time that they had been given this lecture from him. He sometimes wondered if they were even listening to him.

"You know what, I've told you guys all this before, however I think that you are old enough to take responsibility for your own actions." He paused,

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. This part of the conversation was new to them. Yeah sure they messed up sometimes, well most of the time but Minato would always bail them out, whether it was with the academy, Sasukes parents, or even Kushina.

"It is entirely up to you two to change your attitude and become great ninjas, however if you don't want to become ninjas then carry on the path that you are going on". Minato finished. Naruto and Sasuke were wide eyed. Minato was dead serious. He knew that they will think about this and take it on board. They weren't bad kids but they did need discipline from time to time.

The two boys sat in silence thinking about what Minato had said to them. They had not taken the academy seriously, but come to think of it now if they don't pass the academy test they will never become great ninjas. Sasuke and Naruto were becoming really uncomfortable with the silence. Minato was deathly quiet as was Sasuke. Knowing our favourite knucklehead ninja, he could not stay quiet for too long. Somehow I have to get out of this trouble or I can be sure that mum and dad will be both mad at me and for a long time. Naruto stood up slowly and inched behind Minato. He knew that there was no point in running away from his father; he could never outrun him no matter how good he was. His father didn't get the famous name of yellow flash of konoha for no reason. Minato was well aware of his son's movement now all he had to do was wait. Suddenly Minato felt Naruto's arms embrace him from behind and hugged him, his face pressed close to Mianto's face. Minato smiled. Sauske looked towards them. He kind of felt jealous even though he knew that he shouldn't but he did anyway, he couldn't help the feeling. Naruto and his father could hug like this in front of him. Yet when he thought back to the relationship he had with his father, he could never show this kind of affection towards his father and vice versa. The only person that he ever showed any affection towards was his mother. It would be considered a weakness for an Uchiha to show any emotion. Naruto kissed Minato on the cheeks and Minato's smile become even wider. He always loved it when his son hugged him and he was glad that Naruto was not like any other kid that shied away from their emotion. What Naruto felt he showed it through his actions.

"Dad," Naruto asked innocently.

"Hmm" Minato knew exactly where this was going, this was Naruto's biggest suck up technique and he fell for it everytime. But could you blame him Naruto was his life.

"You aren't going to tell mum about this are you? Naruto asked hugging his father tighter. Sasuke noticeably paled at this. When they had pulled this stunt they had not counted on Minato catching them. Whats worse is that if he told Kushina she would punish them in the most cruel way possible even worse than what Ibiki would do. When it came down to Sasuke and Naruto she did not differentiate between them, she treated both of them as her own son. He was not so much worried about his parents because frankly his father didn't pay much attention to him and his mother knew that the Namikazes would keep him in line, seeing as he spent most of the time with them than with the Uchiha's. Itachi had christened both Naruto and himself with new names. Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha Namikaze.

"And why should I not Naruto?" Minato loved to tease Sasuke and Naruto. Their expression at the mention of Kushina's name was hilarious. It was not that he kept anything secret from his wife but most of the time he watered down what they had down so the punishment was less severe. However this time he would not tell her straight away after all he needed them to do something.

"You know that mum can be really scary, don't you?" Minato shivered at the thought he was well aware of how Kushina could be.

"Please blondie, we swear that this will never happen again we swear that this will never happen again", Sasuke said pleadingly.

"Yeah dad," Naruto made his best puppy dog eyes.

"Like that's ever going to happen" Minato scoffed to himself. That is what they say everytime they get caught.

"We'll do anything you say, just don't tell Kushina, oba-san please" Sasuke pleaded even more. this is perfect thought Minato, never knew they would be so willing.

"Anything huh!" Minato repeated with a glint in his eyes.

**AN- Hey this is the second part. Please R&R thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge is sweet! Part 3!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**AN- sorry for the late update**

"Teme, can you hear me?" Naruto spoke into the ear piece.

"Loud and clear dobe" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes, currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to locate his target.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto screamed through the ear piece.

"Dobe not that loud" Sasuke cringed. For a moment he wanted to rip the ear piece off as his ears was ringing.

"Target locked teme, heading towards the Hokage tower", Naruto replied ecstatically.

"Am on it, meet you there", with that Sasuke changed his course and headed towards the Hokage tower as well. He was already halfway there when Naruto joined him. Where the hell was he? He told me that the the target was heading to the Hokage tower but he himself disappeared. I bet he remembered something else or he went to stuff his face with that inedible ramen again. Their target entered the Hokage tower unaware that two 12 year olds were tailing him. The boys supressed their chakra and hopped onto the window ledge in the Hokages office. It was true that most ninja did not learn how to supress their chakra until late however both boys had roped Kakashi into teaching them. Since then they were branded as the number one pranksters. How did we get into this both boys thought as they listened in.

_Flashback_

"_I might let you guys off just this this once, if you two agree to help me with something" Minato informed Sasuke and Naruto. They stood still as statues thinking that the worse was to come. Little did they know that they would enjoy it so much._

"_Wha, what do you want us to do?" Naruto stuttered. Suddenly he had this vision of his father ordering them to go and train with the green beast of Konoha. More like creepy senior bushy brows to him. He shuddered at that thought. Sasuke on the other hand had visions of doing chores for Kushina and her chores were embarrassing. Minato almost always tried to get them to carry them out when he could. He simply refused to do it. then suddenly another thought struck Sasuke and he looked horried as much as Naruto looked. He caught Naruto's attention._

"_Paperwork?" mouthed Sasuke to Naruto, whose eyes widened. Minato observed them closely. He was having a hard time trying to contain his laughter at the ridiculous ideas that these boys were coming up with. Although he had to admit that he did make them train with Maito Gai not so long ago and probably too lazy to do Kushina's bidding hence he made them do it._

"_No Sasuke, not paperwork", Minato reassured them, although it wasn't such a bad idea. Sasuke looked away embarrassed that he got caught. Honestly he didn't know how the man always knew what was happening or what Sasuke was going to say, do or even think sometimes. I wonder he might have his own version of the sharringan or the byukugan._

"_If you are done with your inner monologue, Sasuke may we continue?" Minato asked smirking. All the Uchihas did this. He had learned it early on from his best friend Fugaku._

"_Hnn" was all Sasuke said._

"_Ah, a true Uchiha through and through", Minato smiled at Sasuke._

"_Eh What the heck are you guys talking about? Naruto asked confused. While they were having the chat Naruto was lost in his own worls thinking about when he could go to Ichiraku's and maybe he should invite Hinata along as well. They were good friends after all even though her father and cousin could be scary._

"_Never mind, now lets say I need to extract some revenge from a certain someone" Minato continued. He knew cryptic words were not his sons forte._

"_Who would that be, dad?" Naruto asked. He never knew his father to take revenge and all that, so this was quite interesting._

"_Before I tell you who your target is, I must warn you that this maybe very dangerous" Minato said seriously. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him with blank expression. They both exchanged a look. Had he gone crazy, he does realise that we are not even a genin yet._

"_I want to see his breaking point, you may do everything that is necessary" Minato continued ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's looks. Yes he would pay for his mistake and be really sorry, that is if I am lucky. Knowing him that probably won't happen but still worth a shot. Muhaha. Naruto poked Minato on the shoulders to get his attention._

"_What?" Minato said._

"_You kind of spaced out", Naruto answered amused at his father's behaviour. Just exactly what was going on. He was curious._

"_Right, he will be back from his mission just after lunch, follow him and gather all the intel you can get. Report back when you are done. Understood." Minato ordered._

"_Yes!" _

"_Now go, treat this as your very first and secret mission" Minato stood up to leave._

"_Um, dad?" Naruto said, stopping Minato in his tracks. He turned to face the boys._

"_Who is our target? Sasuke asked getting annoyed. After all that talk he didn't even tell who they are supposed to gather intel on. He was too much like the dobe, or was the dobe too much like him._

"_Oh yeah, Itachi" Minato replied with an evil grin and left the two boys even more confused._

Later that day…

Naruto and Sasuke met with Minato at the rendezvous point.

"Hmmm, Ichiraku's ramen. Couldn't have picked a better place than this myself" Naruto happily babbled on while drooling.

"Hnn"

"10 bowls the limit Naruto, after that your paying", Minato threatened, knowing his son's love for ramen. It's a genetic thing I guess, thought Minato looking at Naruto.

"Right, report" stated Minato going into Hokage mode.

"Hey blondie, if this is a mission then do we get paid" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah right!" Minato scoffed. Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha glare.

"But we are risking our life and limb here, I think that we should get something out of it" Sasuke retorted. Not to mention if they got caught by Itachi what will happen specially to Naruto and himself.

"Hmm, just imagine what Kushina and Mikoto would do if I accidently let it slip what you two have been up to," Minato smirked evilly. Naruto looked up from his ramen.

"Hey am not complaining!" Naruto had his mouth full of noodles.

"Dobe, you traitor!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Naruto knows what is best for him," Minato stated flatly.

"That's blackmail!" Sasuke said. Was the Hokage allowed to blackmail his subordinates?

"Call it what you like" Minato responded. Sasuke sighed.

"You're hard blondie" Sasuke muttered. Minato shrugged ending the discussion.

"Well nii-san is at home resting now, then he is going to meet with Shisui nii-san to train." Sasuke reported because Naruto was too busy stuffing his face.

"Good, hey Naruto up for doing some sabotage?" Minato asked looking at his son.

"I have the perfect plan" Naruto smirked evilly with a glint in his eyes.

"but blondie how do you fit into this?" Sasuke inquired. Minato smirked evilly with an identical glint in his eyes. In a couple of years they could do the double act if they want Sauske thought looking at Minato then to Naruto both wearing the same mischievous expression. Minato stood up paid for the food and started to head behind Ichiraku's. Naruto and Sasuke shared a confused glance but they followed none the less. Once Minato was sure that they were alone, he did a hand seal for henge and poof there standing in the lace of Minato was Sai.

Uchiha Mansion…

"I am home" Sasuke shouted as he took off his sandals and entered the house. Naruto and Sai following suit.

"I am in the kitchen", came the reply.

All three headed towards the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking.

"Hey Mrs U" Naruto greeted. Mikoto smiled at him warmly. She loved that boy like she loved Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hello Mrs Uchiha" Sai greeted.

Mikoto greeted them all and asked if they would like something to eat.

"No thank you mum, we need to do some homework, we be in my room" Sasuke replied hastily and dragged Naruto towards his bedroom before the dobe could mess anything up. Sai just rolled his eyes. Mikoto looked at the three boys exiting the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for Naruto to come over, but Sai? He didn't mingle so well with the other children, strange she thought but shrugged it off. As soon as the boys were in Sasuke's room, Sai put a sound barrier.

"Sasuke I need some paint, Naruto commanded. Sasuke obediently got some he kept stashed away for when his pranking side and Naruto rubbed off on him. He knew better than not to follow Naruto's command when he was in this mood.

"What are you going to do?" Sai asked him. Just exactly what was Naruto planning to do with paint?

"You'll see" Naruto quietly crept out of the room followed by Sasuke and Sai towards the bathroom. Once there he looked around trying to find something.

"What are you looking for dobe?" Sasuke whispered. Sai remained by the door as guard. You would think that he would get offended by Sasuke calling his only son dobe but he was well aware that it was said endearingly and not offensively.

"Which is Itachi nii-san's shampoo?" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask, dobe instead of wasting time" Sasuke shot back. He was more worried about Itachi waking up and catching them red handed.

"Don't ca…." Naruto shouted but was cut off when Sasuke clamped his mouth with his hands. Naruto glared at him. When Sasuke was absolutely sure that the dobe would not shout, then did he remove his hand.

"Teme" Naruto whispered.

"Dobe"

"Teme, I am going to kick your butt" Naruto shot him another glare.

"Like you can, dobe" Sasuke shot back.

"Come on then, I'll show you right now" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance still and Sasuke mirroring him. Sai could not believe this. They were on a sabotaging mission and these two could not stop bickering and ready to fight. Figures.

"Boys!" he hissed. Both of them looked at him as if asking what? Sai sighed.

"Sort it out later, just get on with it. itachi will be getting up soon", they both nodded.

"Teme, couldn't you get orange instead?" Naruto grumbled while carefully pouring out the shampoo and replacing it with paint. He put the container back where it belonged. Once the task was done they rushed back to Sasuke's room, making sure to get rid of any trails left behind.

"Next step, Itachi nii-san's room" Naruto declared with a foxy grin. Sasuke and Sai paled at this considerably and gave Naruto a look that clearly said are you freaking crazy?

"Are you mad?" Sai asked. Naruto opened his mouth to answer.

"on top of that if he catches us, we are gonners". Sasuke said.

"Not to mention the pain we will be put through before" Sai said, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Hold up guys, just listen!" Naruto shouted. This got their attention.

"Dad can do a sleeping seal on him while I do my business." Naruto informed them. They had a look on their face that even Kushina would be put to shame. Nervously and quietly they crept towards Itachi's room. They opened the door as slowly as possible. It creaked, Itachi moved. They held their breaths. But thankfully he remained asleep. Sai slowly crept over towards the bed and gently placed the sleeping on Itachi's forehead. He was glad he had prepared it beforehand. It was a basic seal that allowed the user to sleep like a rock. He used that seal on Naruto many times when he would be unable to sleep due to the nightmares. Sasuke and Naruto got busy. Naruto dipped all of Itachi's clothes in red then he handed it to Sasuke, who dipped it in yellow resulting it in orange. Sasuke then did the weakest version of katon and steamed Itachi's clothes to instantly dry. Sai took off the seal once they were done and crept back out of the room. Thankfully for them Itachi didn't wake up.

"Mum going over to Naruto's, gonna sleep over. bye." Sasuke said and hightailed it out of the Uchiha mansion followed by Sai and Naruto.

"But…." Mikoto started but stopped when she noticed that all three of the boys had disappeared.

**AN- that all folks next chapter will be up ASAP. Please R&R thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge is sweet! Part 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**AN- Hey guys this chapter concludes the story read and enjoy!**

Evening….

Itachi came down to the kitchen to have a bite to eat and then go train with Shisui. He entered the kitchen. Mikoto took one look at her spoon and dropped the spoon that she had been holding.

"Don't even say a word!" Itachi warned his mother. He didn't have though because she was still in shock. What in the world happened to her genius boy thought Mikoto. Itachi sunshined to the training ground 3 and waited for Shisui. Unknown to Itachi three pairs of eyes tracked his every movement like a second shadow.

"What is up with the clothes Itachi?" Shisui asked. He couldn't stop laughing. Behind the bush Naruto, Sasuke and Minato unhenged snickered

"Don't be patronising, Shisui" Itachi said in his monotone voice, and by now Shisui was rolling around the ground with tears in his eyes from laughing so much. In all his lifetime that he had known Itachi he had never seen him look so ridiculous.

"Damn man, if you wanted a change of wardrobe, why that colour?" Shisui stood up wiping the tears away.

"Whatever", itachi responded. He had one thought and only one thought in mind. When he caught the person or the persons responsible for this he would make them wish they were never born. He had never been so humiliated in his life, first his mother with that stupid look and then Shisui.

"Are we going to train?" Itachi said getting up.

"No, I can't take you seriously enough," Shisui said as another fit of laughter hit him.

"What, did you get Naruto to give you advice?" Shisui commented between laughter. If he laughed any harder he was sure he would pass out or he might have an accident. Itachi really did look like as if Naruto had given him fashion advice. When he woke up from his nap he was horrified to find that all his clothes had turned orange. Every single item was the same colour. He had gone to his father's room to borrow some of his clothes but they didn't fit. Itachi was a fine shinobi but he wasn't built like his father, in fact he was quite petite and slender. Hence he went to try Sasuke's clothes but they were too small. Itachi didn't have a clue what happened but he had a feeling that somehow Naruto and Sasuke had connections to this. However what he didn't understand was why? Had he promised them something? No not that I can remember he thought. He thought back to everything that he had done in the past couple of days but he could not place them two anywhere. Itachi suddenly gasped when he realised the most important thing. He has peeved of the father of this prankster and everything fell into place.

"Yo, Itachi, Itachi, anyone home bro?," Shisui waved his hands frantically trying to get his attention.

"What!" Itachi growled.

"You spaced out for a bit" Shisui commented. He noticed the death look that Itachi was giving. He let a bit of his killer intent loose. Naruto and Sasuke shivered when they felt it however it had no effect on Minato. Naturally considering his shinobi calibre.

"It's nothing, lets train" with that they started to train but it was kind of hard because Shisui would have laughing fits. After a while when the training got boring Naruto, Sasuke and Minato left. Once they were far away they broke down in a laughing fit. People walking by gave them weird looks but they could not stop.

The next day….

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage is coming to visit today." Minato nodded. He stood up and sunshined to the north gate to welcome the Kazekage and his children from the village hidden in the sand. Naruto and Sasuke were already there to welcome the sand sibling.

"Isn't it great Gaara is coming to visit as well" Naruto said excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Gaara and hang out with him. Over the years they had become quite close friends both being a jinchuriki ofcourse. Not to mention when the Kazekage came to visit for the first time with Gaara, Minato had offered to fix his seal.

"Hnn" was all Sasuke said. He wouldn't say that he was a close friend of Gaara but he made the effort due to Naruto.

"Would it kill you to say a longer sentence than this?" Naruto inquired sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. Naruto honestly didn't understand why all Uchiha's had one word vocabulary.

"It would be too hard for you to understand, dobe" replied Sasuke flatly. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get Naruto riled up. He mentally counted down, 3.2.1.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto shouted. Minato could feel a headache coming on. Was there any sort of peace with them two in the same place together? No. it amazed him how these two bickered and fought all the time yet remained best friends.

"I said you are a dobe".

"Why teme." Naruto launched himself at Sasuke but suddenly stopped when he noticed Kakashi coming their way. Sasuke stood still. Why did the dobe stop all of a sudden? It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to fight Sasuke, hell he'd fight at the smallest chance, but what caught his attention was that Kakashi's hand was doing a stamping motion involuntarily. He nudged Sasuke to get his attention and nodded towards Kakashi.

"Hey what's up with Kakashi-san?" Minato looked over to Kakashi with a smirk in place. Sasuke could not stop staring. Has he gone crazy, it must be all those dirty books that he reads thought Sasuke. Minato could not stop himself and burst out laughing. Sasuke and Naruto dumbstruck at his behaviour.

"Hey Kakashi" Minato greeted through the laughter.

"Looks like you experienced the perks of being a Hokage" Minato commented. That serves him right he thought he should have never underestimated how boring being Hokage is. Ha that will teach him to keep his mouth shut.

"Haha" Kakashi replied annoyed.

"What was all that about dad?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much", Minato replied still chuckling. Sasuke and Naruto went back to bickering and Minato was daydreaming.

"WHAT!" Kakashi shouted. All three jumped from the sudden shout. Kakashi's eyes had gone wide as big as saucers. Minato, Naruto and Sasuke followed his gaze. Minato burst out laughing not being able to contain it much longer. Naruto followed suit while Sasuke just edged behind Minato as a human shield. There walking down the street was none other than the proud Itachi uchiha in orange clothing and hair as bright pink as Sakura's. Every single one in the village that saw him in this attire gasped. This is so humiliating, I should just disappear for a few day but I will not my pride won't allow this. I will make them pay for this Itachi thought as a faint tint of pink graced his cheeks.

"Why is the Uchiha's hair pink Naruto?" Gaara said suddenly startling all of them. Sasuke shot him a glare. Gaara glared back with the same intensity. Naruto looked back and forth between them, here we go again he thought, this always happens when Gaara comes to visit. Honestly he didn't understand why them two could not get along considering both of them were cold and ice princes. He elbowed Sasuke to break the glaring competition. After the initial shock Minato and Naruto resumed to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they were turning red in the face with tears streaming down their faces. Sasuke on the other hand had a really bad feeling about this. He chuckled slightly but that was all. He knew his brother too well and once he found the people responsible for this they would get it. Maybe he should run while he can. No that is a dumb idea that only the dobe can think of. Itachi finally stopped in front of the now growing group and glared at Minato and Naruto who were still laughing. The sand sibling, the Kazekage and Kakashi just stood there shell shocked. They had never imagined the day they would see the great and might Itachi Uchiha like this.

"I liked your hair before, Uchiha" Temari said once she got over her shock.

"Yeah Itachi, why did you change it. it won't help you get closer to the Haruno's you know!" Minato said in between laughters. He knew for a fact that Itachi Uchiha had a thing for Sakura although he would never admit it to anyone. Itachi ignored the comment.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama" he proceeded to greet them.

"YOU!" Itachi pointed at Minato who was still having a hard time controlling his laughter and unfazed by Itachi's death tone.

"and you little minions better watch your back" he hissed. This was not just a threat but a promise he would find a way to repay Minato. With that said Minato and Naruto laughed even harder.

"I know your there little brother" Itachi growled out and stormed away from the group reatainung as much dignity as he could.

"Yo Itachi, wait up" Kakashi shouted and walked to catch up to him. This might prove to be interesting after all he had to get Minato for putting him through all that paperwork. Sasuke gulped and he had a feeling that Itachi was going to act on that threat. He and Naruto better watch their back and very closely at that.

The end

**AN- Hey guys finally complete! Please R&R. I was thinking of doing a squeal to this story where Itachi and Kakashi take revenge on Minato Naruto and Sasuke. Let me know if I should and ideas are welcome.**


End file.
